Queen of Shadows
by Lady Flame1
Summary: a new card has appeared in Yami’s deck, along with it is a message asking him to play it in the Shadow Realm. Why is the Monster so familiar? What is Bakura’s connection to it? What is the shadow hunting them both and what have they been hiding from
1. Default Chapter

Hey people! This is a new story and I really don't know why I wrote it...I guess my inspiration is a LITTLE bit off. Then again so am I so it all works out. Thank you anyone who reads and reviews this, I appreciate the time and effort.  
By the way...if Yu-Gi-Oh belonged to me do you think I would be writing this? Probably not so...come to your own conclusion. That was my disclaimer, thank you.  
  
Okay, just so everyone knows, I have changed a few characters personalities, so Yami Bakura is still rough around the edges but isn't an abusive bastard.  
  
Ok, the names:  
Bakura=Ryou  
Yami Bakura=Bakura  
Yami Yugi=Yami  
  
I think that's about it. Just so everyone knows I have absolutely no clue as to what drug my muse was on when she gave me this idea *looks to muse, muse shrugs* I guess she doesn't know either, strange. And for your info, I have THE weirdest pairings. Red DM/OC/Purple DM and Bakura/Magician of Faith (don't ask)  
  
Summery: a new card has appeared in Yami's deck, along with it is a message asking him to play it in the Shadow Realm. Why is the Monster so familiar? What is Bakura's connection to it? What is the shadow hunting them both and what have they been hiding from the others?  
  
/.../=Yugi to Yami  
//...//=Yami to Yugi  
\...\=Ryou to Bakura  
\\...\\=Bakura to Ryou  
{...}=other telepathic communication  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Chapter 1: It Begins  
  
Yugi Moto walked out of his high school and looked around for his friends. He saw them waiting for him under a tree and began to run towards them.  
"Hey Yugi!" Tea called.  
"Hiya Yug'." Joey yelled, "Are we all still going to your house tonight?"  
Yugi grinned at his friend, "Yup." he replied, "Your all gonna' stay the weekend right?"  
"Mhuh." the white haired boy, Ryou said, "My Yami's invited to isn't he?"  
\\I thought I told you to call me by my name, Hikari\\ Bakura commented from the Ring,  
\But I want to.\ Ryou complained to his dark half \and if you don't let me then I'll give you puppy eyes as soon as you come out\  
\\ That's blackmail!\\ Bakura yelled at his light.  
\I know\  
\\ I'm rubbing of on you\\  
\Of course, no shut up. Yugi's trying to tell me something\  
"Sure Bakura can come if he and Yami can behave." Yugi said as the all reached his house."  
"I do behave!" Yami complained as he materialized beside his light, "It's the Tomb Raider that causes problems."  
"I do not!" yelled the spirit of the Ring, materializing in front of Ryou.  
"See what I mean."  
"You started it!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"STOP!" Ryou yelled, surprising everyone, "Let us try to have a pleasant weekend WITHOUT and fights." as he said that he glared at the two Yami's, "Understand?"  
"Yes." both darks said.  
"Go Ryou!" Tristen yelled.  
Suddenly both Yami's heads snapped up. They both looked at each other to confirm their own thoughts.  
"Someone has called the Shadow Realm inside you house Yugi." Bakura said.  
"What!" exclaimed Yugi, "Who? How?"  
"I don't know, Hikari." Yami said, "Lets find out."  
They walked carefully up to the door and slowly opened it and stepped inside. They crept to the main room and stopped in shock. There...sitting at Yugi's table were his Dark Magician and the one that he had won from Arcana (AN: is that hi name? I can't remember, tell me if you know).  
"What are you doing here?" Yami asked, "And how did you get here?"  
The purple one rose and gave a slight bow to hi master, the red following soon after, "We have come bearing a message." the purple one said.  
"First," the red said, "look at the top card in your deck."  
Yami obeyed, pulling out his deck he drew the top card, and gasped.  
"What is it Yami?" Yugi asked, worried at what could surprise his dark.  
"This...this card, I've never seen it before." Yami stammered back.  
The group looked over his shoulder and was surprised at what they saw. The picture on the card was nothing but black with two glowing golden eyes. The name read "Queen of Darkness".  
"What is this?" Joey asked.  
The red magician smirked, "Go to the Shadow Realm and activate it. She will reveal herself then."  
"She?" Tristen prodded.  
Before the Monsters could speak the shadows behind them seemed to coalesce, "Boys," it said in a distinctly female voice, "your ruining the surprise." Two golden eyes opened and looked at them past wisps of hair like spun silver that floated around her face, "Come back now, they will know when it is needed."  
"Yes Mistress." both said as they bowed.  
The eyes closed and the magicians turned back, "Come soon." was all they said before stepping back into the shadows and disappearing.  
The ones left in the room were stunned.  
"I...I thought that Yami was the only one why could order the Dark Magicians around. Why can this girl seen to?" Joey managed to stammer out.  
"So did I Joey," Yami whispered, "so did I."  
Yugi stepped out in front of the group and turned to face them, "Why not listen to them and go find out?" he asked.  
"That's a great idea Yugi." Tea exclaimed, "Can you take us there Yami?"  
Yami was still looking at the card but his head snapped up at Tea's words.  
"I don't see why not." he said after a moment, "Bakura! Can you get us there?"  
"Sure." Bakura hummed softly and the Ring began to glow, the darkness of the Shadow Realm surrounded them. Yami held up the card, "Queen of Darkness!" he yelled.  
The card glowed. In front of them appeared the two Dark Magicians that had called them. Slightly behind them was a throne. The figure on the throne wore what looked to be similar to the Dark Magicians armor (it looked like the waist down was the same but the top was different. It started from her armpits and looked like a "V", the top point came to about two inches above her breastbone and the lower point elongated and came to her navel. The shoulder pieces looked a lot like those on the Black Luster Soldier. The whole ensemble was black and showed a lot of skin). Her skin was pale like Bakura's and her lips looked as if she had used blood for lipstick. As she rose and stepped down from the throne the two magicians knelt with their heads bowed and crossed their staves before her. As her face came into the light Yami gasped.  
"Yami!" Yugi exclaimed, "What is it?"  
The woman smirked, "It certainly has been a while hasn't it?"  
"Siren," Yami breathed, "is that you?"  
"Who's Siren?" Tristen whispered.  
Yami didn't stop staring, "My sister." 


	2. What? When? How?

Hey, I thank Chibibaka for her wonderful review. I'm glade you like the story. I want to inform everyone that I have changed the hight of the Dark Magicians for this fic. They are now 6 feet tall instead of 7 or 8 feet.  
Disclaimer: refer to first page  
  
/.../=Yugi to Yami  
//...//=Yami to Yugi  
\...\=Ryou to Bakura  
\\...\\=Bakura to Ryou  
{...}=other telepathic communication  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Chapter 2: How do you know her?  
  
"Sister? You've got a sister?" Joey nearly yelled.  
Before Yami could respond Bakura gave yell and launched himself at the young women. At the sound of his voice the two guards stood and, in opposition of what was expected, uncrossed their staves and let him pass. Instead of attacking the girl, Bakura caught her in a tackle/hug.  
"Siren, you idiot!" he said in a reprimanding tone, "Why did you stop visiting me? It got lonely those last five hundred years without you guys."  
"What's going on?" Yugi whispered to Yami.  
"Don't know." the dark answered, "Ask Ryou. It's his Yami."  
Before they even turned to him Ryou responded, "I haven't a clue as to what is happening. But judging from the looks on the Dark Magicians faces, I don't think we have to worry."  
He was right. The purple Magician had a small smile on his face that was mirrored by the red one.  
"Dark Magician," Yami demanded as he walked towards them, "is that my sister?"  
"Yes sir." The monster replied.  
"So," the two spun to see Bakura standing behind them, "Keman, how have you been?"  
"I have been well Bakura." Keman said, smiling and reaching out to clasp the sprit of the Ring's hand. Said spirit then turned to the red monster, "Zekk, and you?"  
"Fine old friend." Zekk also reached for Bakura's hand, "Just fine."  
"Keman? Zekk? Friend?" Yugi wondered, "How do you know them?" the small light directed the question at Bakura, but it was Siren who answered.  
"We all grew up together." She stated walking up to stand between Keman and Zekk.  
Bakura grinned, "All we need now is-"  
"-Faith." Keman finished with a smile, "You called her right?" he asked turning to Siren.  
"I sent Zashal for her right after you left. They should be back soon."  
All the humans and Yami jumped as they heard a roar. They looked up to see the Red Eyes Black Dragon swoop down and off his back jumped the Magician of Faith. She landed lightly then ran to Bakura. She gave him a quick hug then slapped him.  
"Why haven't you come to see us?" she demanded angrily.  
"Me come to see you?" Bakura almost yelled back, "I'm the one stuck in the bloody Ring and you expect me to come see you?"  
"You've been out for a while haven't you." she retorted.  
"Hellooo!" he said lowering his voice slightly, "With my reputation, what do you think the Pharaoh over there would think if he found out I was vanishing of into the Shadow Realm. You on the other hand could come into my soul room at any point in time and what do you do? You all stop visiting and I end up spending almost five hundred years in OBLIVIAN! How do you think I felt, huh?!"  
Siren placed a gentle hand on his arm, "He found us Kura." she whispered, though all could hear her and detect the fear in her voice, "We had to run and didn't want to lead him to you."  
"Oh Ra!" Bakura swore, "How?"  
"WAIT!" Yami shouted, using the authority of the Pharaoh, "What are you talking about? Better yet, how do you all know each other? I only got...Zekk, as you call him, a little while ago. And Siren disappeared as a child."  
Siren opened her mouth but Keman cut her off, "Before we were Duel Monsters we were humans. We still had the power that we have now and that's why we were hunted by many who played the Shadow Games. Faith here," he pointed to the female Duel Monster, "was like us. We had been captured and were being held till the Priest got there to change us when Bakura broke in. He found us, set us free and brought us to live with him and his best friend, your sister."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Flashback  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Keman!" Zekk yelled from the floor where he was supporting Faith, "Stop pacing. You're making us all more nervous."  
"I can't help it brother! They're going to turn us into monsters." he yelled, rounding on his younger sibling and close friend, "We cant even fight back without our powers and these damn bracelets have so much warding on them that I cant even feel your mind and you two are right here!"  
"Calm down Keman," Faith said, speaking for the first time since their capture, "we will get out of here."  
"How do you now?" Zekk asked.  
"Because I will take you out." a new voice broke in.  
Kaman whirled to face the person standing at the bars of their cell; he appeared to be a few inches shorter then Keman himself with spiky white hair and piercing brown eyes with a crimson hue. He was grinning at them and they could see that his eyeteeth were slightly longer and pointed. He was dressed in dark colored clothing and looked to be a thief.  
"Who are you?" Keman demanded, fulfilling his role as older brother and protector, "What are you doing here?"  
"My name is Bakura," the strange boy answered, "and I'm here to get you out." With that he knelt and in a few moments had the lock picked and open.  
"Come here." he ordered, "Hold out your arm." When Keman didn't comply Bakura reached our and grabbed his hand. In seconds he had opened the bracelet and moved on to the two sitting on the floor.  
{Bakura!}  
"What was that?" Zekk shouted in surprise.  
"My friend." Bakura answered.  
{Yes Siren.} he thought.  
{Why are there other people in the room with you?} the voice sounded panicked {Where are you?}  
{I'm in the dungeons-}  
{WHAT!} the voice was female, and very scared {Did you get caught?}  
{No, I found some prisoners and am bringing them out.}  
{Oh} she seemed calmer now {hurry though}  
Bakura had a small smile, "Lets go. I can hear someone coming and if they find us we'll be in big trouble."  
He walked silently to the door and looked around, then motioned for them to follow him. Keman cautiously came forward and Zekk picked up Faith and followed right behind them.  
"Where are we going?" Faith asked quietly.  
"To my home. We'll lay low for a while then you should be safe as long as you keep the power use to a minimum." he answered absently, then stepped out into the hall.  
"Come on."  
They followed Bakura down the hall to an empty room. Once there he closed the door and opened a small window.  
"You think you can get through that?" he asked the two boys, nodding to the window.  
The escapees looked to one another, "Yes." Keman answered for all of them.  
"Good." Bakura said, "I'll go first, then those two,' he pointed to Faith and Zekk, "Then you'll come. Got it?"  
They nodded and he looked carefully out the window. Quiet as a snake, he slipped out; Faith looked over and saw him motion them to follow. When they were all out Bakura started off, warily keeping to the shadows.  
{Follow closely} they heard, causing Zekk to jump and cry out in surprise, before the sound could leave his lips, Bakura appeared with his hand over his Zekk's mouth, {Be silent} he ordered, brown eyes flashing crimson. At the boys nod he let go and continued on.  
Half an hour later they were running down the alleys. Bakura led them into an old house. Inside they saw nothing but a stairway. They followed him down and reached a huge cavern under the city.  
"WOW!" Faith breathed.  
"Welcome." a voice said. They all turned to see a golden eyed, silver haired woman walk up, "I hope you like it. This will be you new home."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
End flashback  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"You met in a prison?" Tristen asked them, "And you turned people into monsters?!" he yelled, turning to Yami.  
"I didn't know about that." Yami claimed, "I thought they had always existed there."  
"Some did brother," Siren said, "but some didn't."  
Suddenly Tea's head came up, "Who is 'he'?" she asked.  
Faith looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean?"  
"Well, when Bakura was yelling at you Siren said something about someone finding you. I was wondering who she meant."  
"That is a story for a latter time." Siren said in a voice that clearly showed no room for argument.  
"Now, " she said at Tea's nod, "Yami. You and Kura are going to show us what it is like in the real world."  
Before Yami could say anything Bakura stepped forward, "Sure, but find something else to wear. The whole armor look is great but it won't work outside the Shadow Realm." 


	3. Certain Knowlage

/…/=Yugi to Yami  
//…//=Yami to Yugi  
\…\=Ryou to Bakura  
\\…\\=Bakura to Ryou  
{…}=other telepathic communication  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
They were still waiting. They were in Ryou's house. Siren and the Duel   
Monsters had yet to arrive. The humans were ok, they just sat and waited   
silently…well, now and then Joey would complain and the others would tell   
him to shut up. Bakura, on the other hand, was going nuts and Yami was   
watching him pace.  
"What is taking so long?" Bakura asked the air, "It shouldn't take this long!   
What if they got attacked? What if he found them?" his voice was getting   
more and more panicked, "No. That could never happen. But what if it did?   
What if…"  
"Quiet!" Yami exploded, "What are you talking about? And who is 'he'?"  
"Someone I hope you will never meet." Siren said, walking through the door,   
"You never told them?" she asked, her piercing gaze settling on Bakura. The   
sprit shook his head.  
"There was no need for them to know. And…and I didn't want them to   
know."  
"Why?" Faith asked, as she and the magicians walked in the door.  
Bakura looked down, "When I came out of the Ring, it was pretty much in the   
same mental state as when I went in." he sighed, "I was completely insane,   
and I did some things that I would give my life to take back."  
The three monsters looked at him in shock, "Insane!" Zekk burst out, "What   
made you insane? How did you even get into the Ring in the first place?"  
"He fought with me." Yami said, standing up, "He came and challenged me to   
a Shadow Game. I always wondered why."  
The monsters looked at Bakura, "Care to enlighten us, Kura? You never   
actually told us."  
"It was right after you all got changed. I managed to grab your card Siren, but   
Keman, Zekk and Faith had already been claimed. When I saw what they   
had done to my family, I just lost it." he looked around, knowing he was   
bordering on revealing too much…but he needed to speak.  
"I took your card with me when I challenged Yami, but I wouldn't think of   
using you on your Flesh Kin. I blamed him for what happened to you four."  
"I remember," everyone looked up at Yami's words, "I remember what you   
said. In the middle of the duel, I asked you why…"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
flashback  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Why are you doing this?" the tri-colored haired boy yelled across the darkness   
to his opponent, "What have I done to you?"  
"You stole them from me!" the white haired boy screamed, "Keman, Zekk,   
Faith…even my Blood Sister! You and your Ra damned quest for glory took   
them away! You love the Shadow Games more than your own people, and   
they are paying the price! I seek vengeance for all those that have been   
destroyed."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
End flashback  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Did you mean them?" Yami asked, "You meant them, when you told me I'd   
taken your family."  
"Yes," the spirit of the Ring nodded, "you played the Games so much and   
needed more powerful monsters so your advisors hunted down every person   
with a drop of power and changed them. I fought you to set them all free."  
"But…I don't understand." Yami said, "You were so close to defeating me and   
freeing your friends, then you gave up. You let me destroy your last monster   
and imprison us both."  
Bakura looked at him for a moment, "Do you remember what card I had out?"   
he asked.  
"You…you had the Change of Hart card." the spirit of the Puzzle said, still not   
following.  
"I planed to use her to take over the next monster you played. But you used   
my weakness without even realizing it. You drew Keman, no matter what the   
cost…I could never use Zeana on my Soul Brother." As he said this, a single   
silver tear slid down his cheek. Ryou was going to go comfort his Yami but   
someone beat him to it.  
Keman.  
The magician had appeared beside the spirit the moment the tear left his eye.   
He looked exactly like someone comforting his younger brother.  
"I am safe Soul Brother," he said, "you did not cause any harm to me."  
"You…you fought my control that day," Yami said to Keman, "that's why. I   
played you against your friend and forced you to destroy him. I'm sorry."  
/Are you ok Yami?/ Yugi thought to his other half.  
//Yes Hikari// was the answer, //but this disturbs me. I never knew that my   
people lived with this threat. If I had, I would have stopped the Games long   
before that.//  
/I believe you./ Yugi said with all innocence.  
//Thank you.//  
Siren stood and walked over to the white haired boy.  
"Kura, will you take me out to eat?" she asked out loud, {I haven't fed in ages}   
she added silently.  
Bakura laughed, "Sure, just let me change." then added {A good hunt requires   
the proper clothes.} and with that he vanished upstairs.  
Minutes later he reappeared in a dark blue t-shirt, black jeans and boots. They   
matched Siren's skintight black leather pants and boots, dark red halter-top   
and waist length leather jacket. He took hold of her hand and started towards   
the door.  
"Wait."  
They turned to look at Yami. He had gone into full big brother mode.  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
Bakura cocked an eyebrow at him; "I am taking your sister to find something   
to eat." he replied.  
"Then why are you dressed like you are part of a gang?" Yami accompanied   
this question with a glare.  
Siren stepped forward, pulling back her upper lip to show two fang-like teeth,   
"As our kind say 'The Hunt is on…'" she snarled.  
"'It's time to play.'" Bakura finished for her, also showing his fangs.  
Yami stepped back in shock, staring at his sister.  
"Lets go Siren. I'm hungry." he then turned to address the Duel Monsters,   
{You'll explain this to them right?}  
{Yes love.} Faith answered, {If they ask.}  
The white haired boy nodded and walked out, closely followed by the   
Pharaoh's little sister. The room was silent for several moments. Then Yami   
opened his mouth to speak.  
"What the HELL just happened here?!" Tristen yelled.  
They all looked at Faith, who then looked to her fellow magicians, "Should   
they know?" she asked.  
Zekk nodded, bringing a sigh from the girl. "Won't they freak out? I mean,   
this is not a small matter…"  
"SHUT UP!!" Yami yelled, "I have two questions. One, are the Tomb   
Robber and my sister…how do you say it here…are they together?"  
Zekk shook his head, brushing the white strands of hair that had escaped the   
ponytail out of his face, "No, Bakura is Faith's."  
"And Siren?"  
The purple haired teen stepped up beside his brother, "She…she's with us."   
he said hesitantly.  
Yami's face was becoming redder by the second,, but before he could talk, Tea   
stepped forward, "What's with the fangs those two have?" she asked.  
Looks of relief passed over the face of all at that point, "Ahh," Faith   
commented, "an answer that wont get us all TOO brutally killed. The reason   
that they have fangs is that…well…" she hesitated looking at Yami.  
"Well what!?" he screamed in frustration.  
"They're vampires." she said.  
Silence filled the room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Wherever Bakura and Siren are  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Two shadows flitted noiselessly through the night, two pairs of eyes peered   
from the darkness. One gold, and on crimson.  
"How do you think they are doing?" Siren asked.  
"Well," Bakura answered, "because of the intense surprise that I'm getting off   
of Ryou…I'd say that they've been told."  
"I hope they won't judge to harshly." Siren said.  
Bakura flashed his fangs, "They cannot harm us youngling. We can live in the   
Realm of Darkness for as long as is required for them to wind down, or   
longer."  
{Look} Siren thought {our prey nears}  
A gang was approaching, Bakura looked to his fledgling, {You know your role   
don't you?}  
His only response was a feral snarl as Siren stepped out of the shadows. The   
boys saw her as an easy target and zeroed in on her. She slipped into an   
alleyway and they followed. They grinned, thinking they had caught easy   
entertainment.  
{Let's show them how wrong they are, Kura} she said.  
Bakura stepped behind them and cut off their escape. Siren leapt onto the one   
nearest to her and latched her fangs into his neck. His three companions cried   
out in shock then one was cut off as Bakura grabbed him from behind. They   
were soon drained and the two vampires turned to the last ones.  
"Which one do you want Kura?" Siren asked.  
"I'll take this one." He answered lunging at the one nearest to him. Elated   
howls filled the night as the vampires fed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Yami was still in a stupor when the door opened and his sister walked in with   
the Tomb Robber. They were laughing like old friends and it hurt to see that   
he had missed so much of her life…or unlife as that case may be.  
"Did you see their faces?" she was saying, "The terror as he realized he was   
gonna' die!"  
"And the looks when they thought that you were prey." Bakura purred.  
Siren laughed then stood on tiptoe and licked a smudge of blood off his lips. A   
catlike grin lit her face and she kissed him.  
"You said they weren't a couple." Yami yelled accusingly to the three   
magicians.  
"We're not." Bakura said, "But vampires are tactile, especially with family."  
Yami gaped, "Since when are you family?"  
"Since he made me a vampire." Siren said.  
Everyone stared at them. Siren grinned and walked towards her two   
magicians and gave them both kisses, {This should be amusing} Zekk   
commented without breaking the vacuum seal between them.  
{I know} Siren responded while switching to Keman.  
{You are a bad, bad girl!} Faith broke in.  
{I've rubbed off on her} this came from Bakura.  
Yami was speechless. He was gaping like a fish and appeared to be having   
trouble breathing.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
next chapter done! Sorry about that wait, I've had a zillion tests because my   
school is tearing itself down and then rebuilding so we have a short school year   
but at least 50 extra tests per class. It really sucks. Anyway…I have been   
working on the other stories and they should all have additions soon. Be   
patient, I'm still new to this story writing business.  
R&R please!!  
Cya!! 


End file.
